


Musician

by emmergefromhell



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For a friend of mine whom I really adore, I tried my best to limit the OOC details, M/M, Songfic, lyrics writer!Reader, there might be OOC to match the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmergefromhell/pseuds/emmergefromhell
Summary: We can try anything to get away from that annoying feeling.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 2





	Musician

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first Satan/MC fanfic. The song I used is Musician by Porter Robinson, it’s really good, so I hope everyone would listen to it as well.
> 
> This fic is a gift for my co-worker in our art Project. ( ˘ ³˘)❤

...  
...  
...

As a writer, idea block is annoying.

Do you know how it feels like to have an idea block? Like how artists have their fair share of bad days when lines don’t fit together, there are also times that you can’t find a way to put words into lines, and lines to paragraphs. You type them out, mind hazy and foggy, and when you finally snap back to reality, nothing you just typed makes sense. There are such days in life that are simply unavoidable.

So that basically sums up why you decided to drag Satan with you on this pointless trip to nowhere right when RAD’s ending bell rang. You didn’t even bother asking. You came to his class, a class you couldn’t remember the name of the subject while your mind was off elsewhere, and searched for him among hordes of demons. When you found him, you just pulled his arm, and he simply went along without asking anything, albeit his brows scrunched in confusion.

First, you made a quick dash away through a secret passageway behind RAD to the town. Demons were exchanging curious looks at you two, but you paid them no mind as your legs kept on striding. Next, you looked around, searching, and finally picked your favorite spot: a grass hill on the northwest side of the town. You led him there, gripping tightly on his uniform, you didn’t bat an eye either. You just focused on getting there as quick as possible.

Of course, he wanted to ask what happened, but figured now wasn’t the right time for such questions - seeing how serious you were.

...  
...  
...

The view is magnificent, and somewhat calming. Gusts of wind running through the dark green grass field like a big comb, brushing it neatly as it waves to them. The town you’ve left behind now feels smaller and more empty, quite a common view but not usually visible if you were always among the crowd. You stand there, breathing quietly and taking in everything nature has to offer.

The troublesome, nauseating and gurgling mess of a feeling has begun to subside, though slowly, as you start feeling lighter, but more hollow.

It’s better like this, you whispered.

You let go of your deadly grip on his wrist, and Satan just calmly closes his book before he faces you with a stern expression.

“Wanna explain anything?”

“Sorry.”

You simply replied.

Not that there is any reasonable way to explain why.

“Just, you know, not feeling well today.”

“For someone who is feeling sick, you seem surprisingly healthy enough to drag me all the way here.”

He smirks. Of course, that remark must be somewhere amidst the lines in that thick book he has in hand.

“Not that kind of sick” you rolled your eyes. “more like, something’s eating my mind up and I just don’t get that desire to write anything as always.”

He knows you write. A lot, he’d say. After all, he’s always the one willingly listening to your various topics and ideas for a song, for hours to go on before either of you is occupied with something else - him another book to read and you another task from Lucifer or his other brothers. You were a lyrics writer before an exchange student here in Devildom, even in Hell you still do your job properly any seconds of the day. You always come up with new verses so fast he can barely see you so voided of ideas like now, and he understands: once you become quiet, something bad must have happened.

He admits, it’s not comfortable seeing your usual cheekiness disappears like that.

“Idea block, isn’t it?”

“You named it.”

“So... how can I help? I don’t recall having read about any possible solution for this kind of problem.”

You both stay silent.

It’s true, no definite solutions are available for this, so you expected him to at least give you a small piece of advice if there is to have.

You fell in thoughts for a second before you hold out your hand.

“But I think a walk is better than nothing.”

He nodded as you walk by his side, hands joined together in a softer grip than earlier.

...  
...  
...

It’s not the first time you experienced this, to be honest. You’ve dealt with similar issues before, this one simply hits harder. It’s weird. You start to miss your home for the first time in what seems to be eight months away from it already. You miss the familiar sounds and smells and sights of your friendly neighborhood, of your peaceful family, or just your room. Your little box of safety. But you’re here with seven wonderful, though a little annoying sometimes, demon brothers, where your lyrics have grown to be more open, more creative and even more detailed about the world. You appreciate the joy this exchange program brings so much that you rarely thought of going back.

First it was actually a yearning for home, a deep-rooted feeling to your little nest. You were a frightened little bird that had never left your safe heaven. But now you’re here, watching how nature unfolds in an unique way that you would never see the same back up there, the fear backed away from your mind.

“What exactly is the problem, if you can describe it?”

“...I think it’s homesick. Or something like that.”

It might be homesick. It might not be. But all in all, not something too bothersome.

“Do you still miss it?”

You wonder, and hesitate. Do you? Is it not obvious, or is it now just merely nothing?

_“No, I don’t miss the feeling anymore.”_

You miss home, yes, but you don’t miss the feeling of locking yourself up inside it.

 _“Yeah.” I want something new to love_ , you think. That must be why.

 _I was so nostalgic_ , maybe.

_But I’m fine without it._

“Don’t you want to come back home, then?”

Your footsteps thump gently on the green carpet of dusty grass, not for once slowing down or hurrying up. Many days like this you and he don’t pry into each other’s eyes for a tempting guess, you just say what’s in your mind.

You don’t answer him.

 _You don’t really want what you think you want_ , the wind seems to be whispering to you.

Where is home to you? The place you came from, or the House of Lamentation with all seven of them?

But hey, does it actually matter?

A surge of energy rushes through your veins. You halt for a brief moment, just enough for Satan to notice your sudden disruption, but not enough for him to know what you’re about to do.

...  
...  
...

For who knows how long, you two have been running aimlessly without break.

Of course, it’s natural for your legs to yell defeat, yet you just keep on running, ignoring that burning sensation under your feet. Wind and branches of wildfires brushed through your face, your straining eyes, you don’t care that you’re so tired you can barely stand if you stop right now.

Satan seems like he wishes to make you stop, but he chose to stay silent instead. He’s definitely not tired, maybe he is, however surely not as tired as you are right now. He can understand, but he doesn’t get the exact meaning for this energy rush when you just claimed for this to be just ‘a walk’.

“Do you not think we should stop...?”

And return to the House of Lamentation, before Lucifer bursts into a fuming demon and punishes them both.

“ _...No_.” You hesitated, your legs still go on. “ _I don’t wanna lose it_.”

“...what?”

“ _This emotion_.”

Such warmth and comfort.

Like watching fireworks exploding in the sky.

 _Yeah, I just wanna do everything_. You grip his hand a little tighter.

_I get so excited when I finally find it._

Watching the night sky unfolded above and the grass under their body lit up, leaning further towards the glimmering stars when you’re directly standing there feels a lot better than usual, though it’s not a rare sight to be witness from your room’s windowsill.

You won’t go back. You won’t let him go either.

“Please, Satan.” You finally stopped and turned around, staring straight at him. “Just for tonight.”

You point up.

 _It just gets brighter from now on_ , so please don’t leave me alone - you silently wish.

The view is so much better when he’s here with you.

When his emerald orbs finally followed your hand’s movement, he sighs.

 _“You know I love you, so I think I should tell you, MC_ ,”

This is not the first night you’ve seen here, he knows fully well.

Up on the planetarium where the Anti-Lucifer League would meet up once in a while, which in fact is on quite a regular basis, they always lie down together, heads clinking towards each other’s playfully as they crackle secretly. And their gazes soon drowned in the glamorous Milky Way, twinkling brightly and magnificently. You’ve always admire that sight.

“ _this life: isn’t it time that you grow up?_ ”

But grow up from what, he couldn’t actually make it out either.

Perhaps he wants his human to grow up from nostalgia and let go of such mundane sadness, for... they are soon to return to their home. There’s no need to miss it, not when they have all got used to each other’s presence in their lives.

Instead, you just smile.

“ _Oh, it’s calling_.” And you pick up your pace again. “ _I just can’t stop, I’m sorry._ ”

Well into night now, there’s no way you can stop. Not anymore.

There’s just nowhere to return to. You’re definitely lost in the darkness that wraps over Devildom like a cloak, and you don’t want to leave right now either. You feel a little rebellious, you don’t care about Lucifer’s strict curfew anymore. And you don’t care if you would end up hanged from the ceiling, you just need this freedom.

_I can feel a new day dawning._

Feel the light as it breaks through the hood of the cloak and embrace you both in a refreshing moment.

Your legs eventually have to stop its track.

_I burn up, burn out..._

It could no longer hold on.

So as you remain clinging on Satan, he resolved to give you a piggyback ride along the narrow path towards the Milky Way.

You can hear his sighs of tiredness, but after all you’re the one who started all this, so you can do nothing but leaning on his broad back and hugging him tightly.

_I shouldn’t do this to myself..._

But at least, you know what your next song will be about.

**_A trip back home, paved by rhythms and starlight._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, it wasn’t hard to decide who I want to write with MC when I first hear the song. It’s immediately Satan who popped up in my mind. But it’s hard to write about him without distorting much of his characteristics, since there’s a line I find not so ‘Satan’. Aside from that, I think it’s perfect enough. (ヾ;￣▽￣)ヾ


End file.
